Dodon Ray
& |similar='Death Beam Finger Beam Special Beam Cannon' }} Dodon Ray (どどん波, Dodonpa; lit. "Boom Wave") is a special attack used by Mercenary Tao and the members of the Crane School. The technique was first used in Dragon Ball by Mercenary Tao, brother of Master Shen, the founder of the Crane School, while Tao was fighting Goku. Master Shen is also shown being able to use the technique in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. Unlike most other energy attacks, it seems to be something of a superheated beam shot from the finger, shown by one person in the Tien Shinhan Saga who was covered in bandages because of burns caused by the attack, as well as Goku, whose hands were burnt after his hands were hit by the ray. According to Master Roshi, the Kamehameha is inferior to the Dodon Ray. It is definitely more powerful than an average Kamehameha, but unlike the Kamehameha, it does not seem to require much charging, but will definitely be much more powerful when doing so. Also unlike the Kamehameha, which relies more on brute force to blast an enemy away, the Dodon Ray is more concentrated in piercing through a specific point on the body. However, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, the Dodonpa is also shown to be capable of exploding upon impact, as shown when Tien uses it. However, there are much more powerful adaptations of the attack that exist. One of them is known as the Super Dodon Blast, which is only seen in use by Chiaotzu. This stronger version of the Dodon Ray requires the user to charge up as much power as possible and then fire it at the opponent, rather than shoot multiple, weaker Dodon Rays. It also creates a much bigger explosion upon impact. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill Krillin during their match. The strongest adaptation of the Dodon Ray is called the Super Dodon Wave, which is used by Cyborg Tao in Dragon Ball Z and in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. In his cyborg state, Tao removes one of his metal hands to fire one fueled by both his mechanical and organic components, which lands a heavy amount of damage. Tien Shinhan, however, dispersed it in mid-air with a simple kiai when Tao launched it after cutting Tien's chest with a concealed knife. Tiencha, the fusion of Yamcha and Tien in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, have their own version that combines the Dodon Ray and Kamehameha into a new technique called the Dodohameha. In the ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, Mercenary Tao's version of the Dodon Ray is called "The Original Dodon-Pa". In Dragon Ball Online, a variation called the Dodon Barrage is invented in which many Dodon rays are fired in quick succession. Super Buu can use the Dodon Ray in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Tien and Yamcha. Master Roshi uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Goku Warudo. Similar techniques *While training for the Saiyans' arrival on Earth, Piccolo uses a Special Beam Cannon very similar to the Dodon Ray on his clone while fighting, only it was red and orange, instead of just orange. *Frieza and Cell have a similar attack called Death Beam (a beam of energy shot out of the finger), but this beam actually pierces the victim's chest and comes out the other side, causing a fatal wound. Trivia The Dodon Ray is likely the Crane School's answer to the Turtle School's Kamehameha. Gallery TaoStory1(ISGD).png|Tao performing Dodonpa in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Don don pa.jpg|A Custom Character charging a Dodonpa in Ultimate Tenkaichi Don don pa 2.jpg|A Custom Character firing a Dodonpa in Ultimate Tenkaichi Dodon Ray Zenkai Royale.png|Tien using the Dodon Ray in Zenkai Battle Royale es:Dodonpa Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks